Goodbye
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: Finished, TT Tsume’s hurt and Toboe blames himself… Rated for Attempted suicide and to be safe. Note: Attempted can be removed details inside
1. Default Chapter

S.A.: Whatever you do, just don't call the psychiatric ward on me…

Title: Goodbye (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else)

Summery: Tsume's hurt and Toboe blames himself…

Warnings: (Attempted) suicide, me, short story and the paring TT (A/N: If you don't read chap. 2, which is only for if you want a happy ending, remove the words "Attempted" and add "Character Death" before this)

Parings: TT

* * *

"Tsume…" I'm crying. He's so pale. It looks like he's dead. "Please… don't die… You can't… I still need you…" He had to choose _then_ to care. If he'd just been indifferent like usual, he wouldn't have gotten shot…

_/Flashback/_

_"Look out!" Kiba yells. I hear a gunshot. I wait for the pain, but it never comes…_

_"Oh my god…" Hige. Where is he? Is he hurt?_

_"You… okay… kid?" Someone behind me asks. I turn around… and see that Tsume took Darcia's shot for me. He collapses as the shock wears off enough for me to move._

_"Tsume!"_

_/End Flashback/_

The tears pour with renewed vigor down my face. I can't even try to imagine life without him. It'd be too hard. I… love… him. And he got hurt because of me. It's entirely my fault. I don't even want to try and wait for him to wake-up. I'd rather die than have a nurse or doctor tell me that he can't make it. I want to die right now. If I die right now, I won't have to see him wake-up and tell me he hates me for putting him in the hospital he's stuck in or, even worse than that, die. Then, I notice the knife. Cheza or Blue must have left it. I know they peal and eat apples when they come to visit him. It's exactly what I need. I pick it up. It's light. The fact that I'm in a hospital, and in a room that Kiba and Cheza are due to arrive at any minute don't even cross my mind. All I know is the hatred I feel for myself because I made him get hurt. Then, I feel physical pain to match the emotional pain as I shove the knife though my gut. I just want it to end. All of it. The pain is starting to fade. I feel… light. Kind of like I'm floating. Then, there's a scream. It's Cheza.

"Toboe!" That's Kiba. "Toboe, a nurse is coming. Stay awake. Come on, don't die!"

The last thing that goes though my mind was _Goodbye, Tsume… _Then, darkness consumed me.

Normal POV…

A nurse comes into the room and puts Toboe on a stretcher. Kiba runs out of the room and calls Hige and Blue to tell them what happened while Cheza calls Cher and Hubb. Then, Tsume wakes up.

The End (or maybe not)…

S.A.: I know it's sad! I'm sorry! The idea just struck me out of nowhere and wouldn't leave me alone! Anyway, if you think I should stop here, don't read the next chap. If you want a happy ending, read on. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I hate sad endings, so I came up with a continuation. Review, please!


	2. Optional happy ending

S.A.: Chap. 2!

Title: Goodbye

Summery: Tsume's hurt and Toboe blames himself…

Warnings: Attempted suicide (was in chap. 1), me, short story and the paring TT, fluff

Parings: TT

Toboe POV

I open my eyes to sunlight. Strange. Is this what heaven (Paradise) looks like? I didn't think that I'd go _here_ after what I'd done.

"Kid?" I turn. Tsume's sitting there beside me.

"Oh my god! Tsume… did you…" I gulp. "Die?"

"No. And you're not dead either. You were really close, though…" He gently brushes a strand of hair out of my face. I jerk at the movement. It's so… unlike Tsume. "Sorry. I just… almost… lost you…" I stare at him. He can't mean… "Nothing opens your eyes to your… feelings… quite like nearly losing someone you… care… about." I blush. He just said that he loves me. Or as close to "I love you" as I ever guessed from Tsume.

"Tsume… what happened?"

"I woke up just after you stabbed yourself. Cheza was going crazy on the phone. She was talking to Hubb and Cher, apparently, and I could see her in the hallway and hear her as well. That's how I found out what happened. Kiba was somewhere else calling Hige and Blue. You lost a lot of blood (1). They said that you were going to need a transfusion (2). Do you know what type of blood you have?"

"Type O negative (3)."

"Right. They didn't have any of that Type here (4), so they asked Kiba, Hige, Blue, and I what type of blood we have. Kiba has Type A positive, Hige and Blue have Type B negative and I have Type O negative."

"You… donated blood for me?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you… hated me. I thought you would hate me because I got you hurt."

He chuckles and hugs me. "No, I don't hate you. Do you think I'd take a bullet for someone I hate?"

"No…"

"So, do you think I hate you?"

"No… I guess not…"

"Please don't tell me that's why you stabbed yourself."

"Yeah it was… I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me or dieing…"

"So you thought that if you killed yourself that you wouldn't have to face those things."

"Exactly."

Tsume sighed. "Don't ever, _ever_, **_ever_** do anything like that again. I swear you shortened my life five years with all the panicking you had me doing."

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course!" I blush as he hugs me again.

"Tsume…" Can I say it? He's being so nice to me. I don't want to scare him off. I think it'll be okay. "I… love you…"

He laughs and ruffles my hair. "I love you, too, kid." I'm shocked. It's like while I was asleep the whole world did a total 180 and everything is the total opposite as it was before. Then, all coherent thought is blocked out by a soft pair of lips on my own. Tsume. Is kissing me. Tsume's kissing me! Oh my god! This is unbelievable! It's… indescribable! My first kiss… and it's with Tsume… Oh my god. I couldn't be happier. "I'll go tell the others that you're awake."

"Wait! How long was I out?"

"Three weeks, enough time for my wound to heal most of the way. At least enough for me to walk without a limp." He walks out of the room, proving he has no limp.

Within a minute, the door bursts open, revealing Blue and Cheza. "Toboe!" They latched on to my bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Can this one get you something to eat?"

"Do you want something from the gift shop?"

I was bombarded with question after question from the two motherly girls. Kiba and Hige walked in and gently touched the two girls by the arm.

"Maybe Toboe would like some sleep." Kiba said.

"Okay. But do you want a blanket, Toboe? Do you want a book to read? A magazine? A video to watch on T.V.? A-"

"I'm fine, Blue. I just want some rest."

"…Okay… good night, Toboe."

"Good night."

I drift into a blissful sleep, which is sure to be filled with dreams of Tsume… and probably his soft lips, too.

The End (for real)

S.A.: Yes, I am a sucker for sappy endings. Actually, this was longer than the story -.-'. Sorry. Any who, the wolfs are in a hospital because, in this fic at least, the doctors and nurses see patients as patients and not humans or wolfs. Stupid, BUT IT WORKS and that's all that really matters.

1. I know that Toboe didn't really have time to loose that much blood. Bite me.

2. I think that's what it's called…

3. I have no idea what any of the wolfs blood type is. I just made stuff up. I do, however, know that Cheza's blood is poisonous, so she couldn't donate. Come on, I don't even know my own blood type, let alone anyone else's…

4. I don't know if that type's rare or not. But I do know that Type A can donate to, and receive from Type A and AB; B can donate to and receive from B and AB; AB can donate to and receive from A, AB, and B; O can donate to and receive from O. That is an example of the useless info I get from school heath textbooks.

S.A.: Do realize that every note up there has something to do with blood? Maybe that's a subconscious sign that I'm in serious need of help… Or that Emerald's (one of my muses) taken over my mind again. It's probably the second one. Or :looks at "Random Randomness" a Naruto fic, which is at **http/www. live journal. com /users /silentangel129 /736. html** (remove spaces): maybe it **_is_** the first one… Anyway, hoped you liked it. Emerald (muse) was in charge of the first chap while Sapphire (muse) was in charge of this one. Yeah… well, see ya! Review, please!


End file.
